The present invention is generally related to utility knives, and more particularly to unitary molded utility knives with a blade fixed to the handle.
Many of the utility knives available are relatively complex, requiring assembly and multiple parts that can be separated by the end user. Many industries require a safe knife design that is inexpensive and minimizes the chance of foreign objects entering the product line. For example, in the food services industry, utility knives are continuously used to cut open plastic and cardboard packaging, which may contain food, supplies, or the like. With a standard utility knife, the worker changes the blade from the handle once dulled. Often, the blade change occurs during a task, where the worker does not have time to properly dispose of the blade. Thus, the worker may place the removed blade on a table or other surface, where it is soon forgotten. These loose blades may be inadvertently swept into food product, to be discovered by the end user. Workers may also accidentally come into contact with the loose blades, causing injury. Further, utility knives are often assembled with screws within the handle. These additional parts also are lost and pose contamination issues in the end product.
Yet another problem with current utility knives and box cutters is the cutting depth may be set by the worker. Thus, when cutting a cardboard box to remove product within, a blade set too deeply can score or severely damage the product.
What is needed is a utility knife which is a single, unitary structure, having no loose parts. The utility knife should also be inexpensive such that a worker may simply discard the entire knife once it dulls. The depth of the blade should also be controlled to prevent damage to product within a box being opened. The knife should be configured such that the user is able to hold it and accurately guide the blade for precision cutting of the cardboard box or other work piece. The utility knife should be easy to manufacture using a simple molding process, and which uses less plastic where material is not needed for strength, while the remainder remains sufficiently resilient for bringing adequate cutting pressure to bear.